The invention relates to an electrode arrangement, in particular for applying at least one electric field to adherent cells, comprising at least two electrodes which each include at least one area being disposed face to face with the corresponding area of the respective other electrode. The invention further relates to a method for applying at least one electric field to adherent cells, in which the electric field is generated by applying a voltage to at least two electrodes.